What if: The Roman and the Greek
by Pringles2015
Summary: What if Reyna and Annabeth switched camps instead of Jason and Percy. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Percy**

I had seen and done some weird stuff, like a Pegasus landing on my stepdads car, I had held up the sky, made dam jokes and even named a Ophiotaurus Bessie.

But for some reason, when I saw the girl floating in the lake _that_ was weird.

It all started on a Friday. I had finished my 70th search for my girlfriend Annabeth. She had been missing for what, eight months now? I was tired, angry and hungry.

So, I did what I would normally do, go to the canoe lake and swim around, being a son of Poseidon and all that, it was relaxing for me. I grabbed a sandwich and set out to the canoe lake. I dropped my sandwich on the soft sand and casually walked into the water. I dunked my head down. The cool water was refreshing as it rolled over my aching body.

I thought about the last time he had spent with Annabeth, we went down to the canoe lake and had a picnic. I set out a nice blanket and tried my best to make some delicious food (aka chicken and tomato sandwiches) and took a guitar lesson from Will Solace. Annabeth loved it, I could tell. I loved it as well, we munched on some sandwiches and looked at the dazzling sunset shining down on us.

After Annabeth went to her cabin and I went to mine, and the next morning, she was gone. Her cabin mates were puzzled. She couldn't have gotten past the Harpies otherwise they would've shredded her to pieces. Plus sh would never do that, Annabeth loves Camp Half Blood. Nothing could've taken her because a dragon protects the camps borders. We were all confused.

And I've been looking for her ever since.

I opened my eyes again and saw a figure drifting in the water. I shrugged probably a wild hippocampus or something. But then I saw something, something strange. Was that a cape? I squinted and swam towards the figure, I kicked upwards and my head emerged out of the water. I grabbed the figure and looked down. It was a girl. About what 15 or 16? She had a dark hair tied in a braid by her side, her eyes were closed and she wore a purple shirt with golden letters spelling out SPQR, over that, she wore golden armor and a red cape. A golden sword lay by her side on a belt and a silver dagger.

Panicked, I swam back to shore and rested the girl on the beach. I focused with all my might and concentrated in the water blocked in her lungs. Suddenly she began to cough and sputter, she gasped and her eyes fluttered open. She had eyes dark as obsidian. She stared at me and scrambled on her feet, her posture perfect and regal, confident as if nothing could knock her down. Her eyes were sharp and limbs tense. Ready to defend herself from an attack.

"Hey." I said. The girl looked uneasily at me before answering.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Percy, what's your name?"

"I-I don't know." The girl said, she held her head as if it hurt and then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jason**

I decapitated one of the straw dummies as I slashed my Imperial Gold sword across it. I was sweating and the sun was scorching my skin. I breathed heavily as Hazel came up behind me.

"Hey, Jason? Do you want to take a water break?" Hazel was a nice girl, sure, she was strange and some things were unexplained but we're all strange.

"Uh, yeah sure." I force my sword to shrink back into a coin and stuff it in my pocket. I followed Hazel over to the picnic table. I grabbed a water bottle and took a chug.

"Thanks Hazel."

"No problem. I'm going to go get Frank. It's our turn to guard the camp. If you need anything just Iris Message." Hazel walked away and took her armor. I sat alone, where I would normally sit next to Reyna. She had been missing for eight months now, I had sent out search parties but on our last Senate meeting, stupid Octavian had declared her dead. Now there was only one Praetor. Me. I set down the water and rested my head on the table.

I had woken up that day and gotten ready. I knocked on Reyna's door, she didn't answer. I was puzzled, she always got ready before me. I opened the door and found her room a mess. Her bookshelf had books and papers scattered all over the place, her armor stand was on the floor and golden stains on the wall. I knew that the gold stuff on the wall was ichor, blood of the gods. But why was there gods blood on the walls? Did a god come and kidnap Reyna? Did she struggle and injure them? I didn't know.

Now I'm here, eight months later. Taking my anger out on stupid straw dummies instead of Octavian or some god that better watch out. I count the amount of times that Reyna saved my butt. It was a lot. Now I fully understood why there was two praetors instead of one. There was too much to take one for one leader. Plus, Reyna had always been the one who with the paper work. I remember the first time that me and Reyna met and I chuckle.

I lift my head up and get up. I take my armor and put it over my purple camp jupiter shirt. I wrap my red cape around my shoulders and walk down to the training grounds for lessons. I view all the young demigods practicing archery or learning Latin. I used to be there doing all that. But now here I am. The leader of a camp. Wow. It's been a long time. I look down at my Camp Jupiter tattoo and trace my finger across the burn marks. I walk down to the principa and go to Reyna's room. I look around and sort out the books on her shelf for the millionth time. Every time I feel like it, I sort out her books in different ways. Color coded, alphabetical order, reverse alphabetical order, which dates they were published and so on.

I collapse on the couch and pick up my phone. I dial her number and put it on speaker. I wait and hear the collective beeps echoing through the room. Finally, its her voicemail. I sigh and listen, its just nice listening to her voice, even if it's not the real one.

I lay down on the soft leather and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Annabeth**

I scrambled through the trees and the brambles as thorns smacked me in the face. I gasped for breath, I've been running for days now. I don't know where I am or what I'm doing.

"Come back here Annabeth Chase!" A hiss comes from behind me. I look back and see the two gorgons that have been chasing me for the past days now. Their really annoying.

"No thanks!" I yelled back too them. Apparently, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm running for my life and I can't remember else. Except for a face, and a name. What was it? Percy. Green eyes. Black hair. A warm smile and protective arms wrapping around me.

I jump over a tree that was on the road and trip over a branch, I fall face first onto the dirt. I feel like that's something Percy would do. I scrambled to my feet and come across a road. Cars rush past in front of me. I take out my knife and wave it in front of the gorgons that come behind me.

"Free samples?" One of them asked.

"No thank you." The gorgon frowns while the other one comes towards me and lunges.

"DIE! DIE NOW ANNABETH CHASE!" I liked the other one better, maybe I will take free samples. Mean gorgon grabs my owl pillow and I grab it back.

"THAT'S MY PILLOW!" I yelled. That owl is the only thing that gives me comfort. I need to keep it. I get me owl pillow back and run across the street. I jump over a car and almost get my foot ran over. I need to keep that thank you very much.

I make it across and see the gorgons taking their time to get me. I look wildly around me and see two tall barracks.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I screamed, waving my hands over my head, nearly stabbing myself in the process. Oh, totally forgot that I had a knife in my hand. Doesn't seem like me at all. Maybe I'm going crazy. I sprint towards the barracks and see two kids in armor. One is a girl with brown frizzy hair which reminds me of someone. She has golden eyes and dark skin. The other one is a boy, he looks Asian and has black hair, pale skin and a bow and arrow. He kinda looked like a pudgy baby.

The two kids waved for me to come. I outran the gorgons and raced to the kids. The boy shot an arrow at mean gorgon and wailed, while crumbling to golden dust. Happy gorgon did a little dance to dodge arrows and the girl pulled out a sword and ran towards her and sliced Happy in half.

"Free samples!" Happy yelled as she crumbled to dust. The girl stamped her foot on the dust as a hand stretched out from the dust. I knew what she was doing. The gorgons could reform back in a minute. I had been having the same problem with that.

The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the barracks. A river in front of us makes my head hurt. Someone enters my head. Water, sea, a trident? Who was it? It was Percy. The boy, who was he?

The boy dashes behind us, shooting arrows at Mean gorgon as she tried to reform.

"Frank! Get her across the Tiber! I'll get the gorgon."

The boy, Frank nodded under his helmet.

"Got it Hazel." The girl, Hazel stopped and ran back to the gorgon and Frank guided me past the barracks. We both ran and Frank led me across the river and into an opening. Five large cabins surrounded us plus a large group of kids, all wearing purple shirts.

One boy stood at the front of all the kids. He wore a purple shirt like the rest of them. Golden armor an a crimson cape. I singled him out as a leader as many badges decorated his chestplate. The boy looked worried and scared. He had blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a scar on his life. He reminded me of someone else. Not Percy. Percy had green eyes and black hair.

Who was it? Liam? Leo? Luke? Luke. The word sounded strange in her mind.

My head was in so much pain. I just wanted my memory back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Reyna**

I woke up with a boy hovering over me. His sea green eyes bored into mine. Fear and panic was glued on his face. He had a number of emotions on his face. Many of them felt familiar to me.

"Oh thank the gods! Your alive!" He grabbed my arm and helped me up onto a sitting position.

"I-I, wait. Are you Percy?" I asked him, rubbing my head and recalling that I had seen this boy before.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you okay?" Percy asked touching my head.

"I guess. Uh, where am I?" I inquired. Percy looked around before he answered me.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. A camp for Greek demigods. I'm guessing you're a demigod, seeing as you have a dagger, sword and armor."

I looked around wildly and saw my armor, cape, dagger and sword is in a pile next to a half eaten sandwich.

"Hey, what's your name? How did you get here?" Percy asked.

"I-my-uh." I'm now hugging my knees together and searching for a word in my head. Stupid brain. I close my eyes and focus for a minute, blocking out the sound of the sea crashing onto the sand. I look at the water and I swayed along with the rhythm.

"My name is Reyna." I answered. Percy nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can bring you to a infirmary if you want."

"Uh…" Suddenly, I clutched my stomach as pain shot up through my leg to my torso. My eyesight started to fade and I couldn't hear anything anymore.

 _A battle. Screams and cries of death and glory rang through the chilly air. I had slashed down and enemy and turned around to see a boy fighting a giant. Lightning cackled through the air. The boy was holding a gleaming sword. He was blocking and attacking the giant ferociously. I saw a girl creep up behind the boy and held her arm back, a spear in her hand. My blood rushed around my body. I raced towards the boy and launched my self in front of the girl. The spear sank through my stomach in the process. I cried out and fell to the floor. The girl pulled out her sword. It was raised above her head and she was about to bring it down. Then, out of nowhere. A golden sword stabbed the girl and she fell to the floor. The boy stood above me, his electric blue eyes looking at me. He was shaking his head. I could feel his fear. He jumped into the air and stabbed the giant and it bellowed as it fell to the ground. The boy ran towards me and dropped to his knees. He yelled something, but I couldn't hear. Another boy ran over to me and took the spear out of me. My eyes grew heavy and I closed them._

I sat up and saw Percy sitting on a stool next to me. I wasn't at the beach anymore. I was on a bed. A boy with blonde hair and tanned skin was standing next to Percy, a clipboard in his hand. On the other side of me, was a girl with red frizzy hair and freckles that decorated her face. The boy and Percy both wore orange shirts that said _Camp Half-Blood._ The girl was wearing a green shirt and shorts with paint stains on them.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Hi. Uh, what happened?"

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to go to the infirmary, then you just fainted."

"Your all right though. Nothing wrong with you, just amnesia." The boy said.

"That's Will. Cabin Leader of the Apollo cabin." Percy explained.

I nodded at Will and he set the clipboard down.

"Should I go tell Chiron that we have a new camper?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Reyna doesn't look like a beginner to demigod stuff. Just tell him about her." Percy said to Will. He nodded and exited the room.

"What happened? Why'd you black out?" Percy asked as soon as Will left.

"Whoa! Percy, give her some time." The girl said. I looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm Rachel. The camp's Oracle."

"Oracle. Kinda like an…Auger?" I said.

"Auger? You mean those Roman people who sacrificed animals to find out prophecies?" A new voice said. We all looked at the doorway and saw a boy.

He had curly blonde hair and gray stormy eyes. Percy looked away from the boy quickly and I saw his eyes were filled with longing.

"Uh, yeah. I think that's what they are." I said. The boy nodded.

"Hey Malcolm, what is it?" Percy asked, I could hear his voice was coarse.

"Uh, Chiron wanted to ask if Rachel could come to the Big House really quickly." The boy, Malcolm said.

"Yeah, my schedule is prophecy free." Rachel shrugged. She followed Malcolm out of the room. I looked over at Percy, wondering why he had acted so strange in front of Malcolm. Percy was still staring at the spot where Malcolm had once been. Suddenly, he shook his head.

"So, Reyna I was thinking if you wanted to meet Chiron and the rest of the camp?" Percy asked.

"I would love to."

But the truth was, I was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Leo**

 **Hello! So Chris** **Rodriguez is going to be in this chapter and I'm making him a son of Nike, since she's a minor goddess and Chris was unclaimed. Just wanted to make that clear.**

I was not having a good day. After seeing my friend Piper nearly fall to her death was bad enough. Then our coach from the Wilderness school who apparently turned out to be half goat got kidnapped. Or should I say _goatnapped_? HAHAHA.

You're so funny Leo. Wait, I shouldn't be joking about that. Oops.

After Piper nearly fell to her death, this golden chariot saved her life and these three kids were helping her up. The chariot landed in front of me and I was stunned. The way the chariot's mechanisms worked was amazing.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Hey Pipes. So I see you haven't turned into Flat Stanley yet."

"Oh my god, do you have to joke about everything?"

One of the boys in the chariot muttered, "It's oh my gods. Not oh my god. Jeez."

"What?" I said. The boy looked up, flustered.

"Nothing. But you might want to come with us." Two boys who looked exactly like each other, twins, stepped out behind the boy.

"Best advice ever Rodriguez." Both boys said together as they grinned.

"Shut up Stolls, these two need to get to camp before any more monsters come."

"What?" Piper said.

"Okay, look. Chris here is saying that you wanna come with us. Otherwise, monsters might come and eat you." One of the twins said.

"Okay…I personally don't want anymore evil wind spirits coming after us, so I' going to take your advice." I said as I stepped onto the chariot. I looked forward and saw two horses with wings.

"No way…"

"Pegasus, cool right?" One of the twins said, "I'm Conner Stoll. That's by bro Travis, the annoying one." The boy had curly brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. His brother looked the same.

"So, what is Camp Half-Blood anyway?" I questioned.

"Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for demigods. Half mortal and half god people. My godly parent is Hermes, the messenger god. Chris over there, his godly parent is Nike, goddess of victory. At Camp, you learn to fight and defend yourself from monster that come after you. Most demigods have ADHD, its because they were made to fight in battles, it helps us stay alive and be aware of out surroundings. We can also be dyslexic because our minds are hardwired for Greek." Conner explained.

"Who's my godly parent?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but you're way over the age of claiming. Normally a demigod gets claimed at the age of thirteen."

"I'm sixteen."

"Exactly." Travis said as he walked over. I looked over his shoulder and saw Piper, wide-eyed as Chris was talking, probably finding out that her mother was a goddess.

"Oh great!" Chris bellowed, "Stupid _anemoi thuellai_." I looked at the open back of the chariot and saw swirling black vapor following them, electricity cackled and tore of a wheel of the chariot. Then one of the Pegasus's got loose and rode off.

"Holy Hera!" Travis roared. The chariot started to rumble and go down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Conner screamed.

"HELP ME!" I squealed. A manly squeal that is. Manly squeal. Totally.

Piper was too shocked to say anything. The chariot slowly was falling and falling until we saw a beach.

"Mayday! We're going down!" Conner and Travis shouted. The chariot got closer and closer to the sand until a giant wave of water rose and cushioned the fall of the chariot. A boy with black hair and apple green eyes wearing an orange shirt was holding his hands in the air and slowly moving them down. The water was moving down as his hands did. A girl with obsidian black hair in a braid sprinted down next to him. She wore a purple shirt while a bunch of other kids were wearing the same shirts as the boy. Orange shirts.

"Ha! Percy ma' man! Thanks a bunch!" Travis said. He jumped off the chariot onto the sand and danced around while a boy with blonde hair and a tan with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck smacked him on the head with a clipboard. The girl wearing a purple shirt scolded him, "Will!"

"Sorry. But Travis! What if Percy wasn't there! You could've died at that height!" The kid Will said.

"Yeah, at the speed that chariot was going at, you all would've died, or if you hit the ground, you could've gotten a concussion." Another kid said, he had stormy gray eyes and looked very serious, like a lawyer.

"Ugh, you Athena kids, always so serious. C'mon Malcolm, cheer up!" Conner said as he got off the chariot. Chris leaped off and took Piper's hand to help her down. A girl burst through the crowd, wearing an XL orange shirt and a red bandana around her head.

"Chris!" She said.

"Hey. Clarisse!" They headlocked each other and laughed.

I stepped off the chariot and tripped as everyone was talking.

The boy who saved us, Percy came to my aid and helped me up.

"Thanks, just kinds shaken." I said.

"That's okay, I know what you're feeling. Hey, you look well over the age of claiming." Percy noticed.

"Yeah Conner told me. What is claiming anyway-"

Suddenly everyone gasped and pointed.

"What? What is it?" I asked wildly, I could feel a warm red glow settle on me.

"You wanted to know what claiming was? _That's_ claiming." Percy said, pointing above my head. I looked up and was just able to get a glimpse of a flaming hammer. It just followed wherever my head went. After a while, the glow went away.

"Hephaestus." Percy said.

"But what about the curse…" Travis mumbled.

"Shut up Travis." Conner said.

"Vulcan." The girl in the purple shirt said in awe.

Percy, Conner, Travis, Chris, Will and Malcolm looked at her strangly.

"Uh, well Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus. The god of blacksmiths and fire" Malcolm said.

"What?" I was horrified. _Fire?_ Was that a sick joke or something? Especially after what happened to my mom. Percy turned to Will, the guy with the clipboard.

"Will, would you mind showing Leo around the camp and Cabin Nine?"

"Sure Percy."

"What's Cabin Nine?" I asked. Will sighed and grabbed my arm, he steered me away from the crowd and too Cabin Nine. Whatever that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Piper**

I stared as Leo got dragged away by Will, gaping at everyone. As soon as Leo went away, the kid Percy turned his attention to the girl in the purple shirt. He looked at her from the toes and to her head. His eyes widened as he looked at her torso.

"How did I not notice?" Percy whispered, "Reyna, hold out your arm."

The girl, Reyna look puzzled and held out her right arm. I stared at her arm and so did many others. A tattoo? Four straight lines were etched into her skin, like a barcode. Over the four lines, were two spears crossed over each other with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like this," Percy said, shaking his head in oblivion, "Where did you get them from?"

Reyna shook her head and sighed, "As I said, with all your questions, I don't know."

Malcolm came closer to Reyna and studied the tattoo.

"They looked like they were burned into your skin." Malcolm noticed.

"I-I…They were. I mean, I think so…I don't remember."

Travis and Conner looked at awe at the tattoo and grinned, not realizing how serious Percy and Malcolm were taking this information. Chris was studying Reyna with curiosity along with Clarisse.

"Do you think Chiron should know?" Malcolm asked Percy.

"I don't know. Chiron didn't notice these marks before." Percy took Reyna's arm and traced his fingers over the marks.

"Who would burn marks into people?" Percy wondered aloud.

Travis coughed and spoke up, "Uh, Percy should we show Piper around the camp as well?"

Percy looked up from Reyna's arm and looked at me.

"Yeah, follow me Piper." Percy beckoned me to follow and I slowly trudged along the sand. Reyna and I caught eye contact for a second and we stared at each other. I broke the contact and stared at the back of Percy's head. An Asian girl with dark hair and pink eyeliner stepped forward and stuck her foot out as I walked by, I narrowly missed tripping but she giggled at me and another girl next to her whispered something to her.

I followed Percy as he explained some of the things available at Camp Half-Blood. But he didn't seem to be enjoying it. As Percy showed me the different cabins, he pointed to Leo's cabin. Cabin Nine.

The entrance of the cabin was like a vault door, circular and made with thick shiny metal. Steam rose from a iron chimney and wafted off to the clouds. I wondered if Leo was taking everything well.

As Percy and I climbed the hill at the edge of the camp, I turned and got an amazing view of the valley. Acres of land covered with tall trees, a dazzling beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields and all of the cabins stretched out. Demigods were scattered all over the camp and seemed like ants.

"The valley is protected from mortal eyes." Percy said, I almost forgot he was there. The sight was amazing.

"Each cabin represents a god and their children live in them."

"So…you're saying that my mom is a goddess?"

"Yeah." Percy looked at the view and his eyes seemed to get lost. He looked worried, he looked down at the camp with deep concern.

"So, who _is_ my mom?" I inquired.

"I don't know. But we'll see soon. You saw how fast Leo got claimed. You're what? Fifteen? You were supposed to get claimed when you were thirteen. That was the Deal."

"The Deal?" I said puzzled.

"Yeah, last summer, we made a deal with the gods…long story short, they promised not to ignore their kids. We'll see who your godly parent is soon. Hopefully, you'll be claimed at the Campfire tonight."

Percy looked away from the valley and waved at me.

"Come on, I've got to check something." Percy leaped down the hill and I followed. When we reached the camp again, I saw kids playing volleyball and kids shooting arrows at targets. I caught a flash of purple and saw Reyna talking to Malcolm. I could see many people passing them, trying to ignore. But I could sense that they were glancing at her.

Percy and I reached a cave which had red curtains covered the entrance. He quickly poked his head through and came back out.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Nothing. A friend's place I guess. I've been trying to talk to her that past few days."

"Your friend lives in a cave?"

Percy smirked. "Actually, her parents has a luxury condo in Queens, and she goes to a finishing school. But when she's at camp, yeah she live in a cave. She's our oracle, I was hoping she could help me find—"

"Find Annabeth?" I guessed, I heard kids whispering about her and Percy. But as soon as I said that, I wished I didn't. Percy's energy drained from his face, he sat on a rock and stared at the grass, kicking some pebbles around.

I tried to look away.

"Who is Annabeth anyway?"

"Annabeth…she…she's my girlfriend. I've been searching for her for ages. We have no idea where she is though." Percy looked down and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no its okay. It's fine. Fine." I could see that Percy was trying to be positive but he must've felt pretty responsible for Annabeth's disappearance. I didn't know how I could see that, but I kneeled down next to him and patted him.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't worry." Percy looked up and he nodded somberly.

"You're right, I can't let that get myself down. I just have to keep on searching, hoping that I'll find her. Plus, you have to get a weapon." Percy jumped up from the rock and dragged me towards a tent.

Weapon?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jason**

LOL EARLY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

JK, I will be posting the real chapter of Chapter seven which Jason thinks about Reyna a lot.

BUT ANYWAY HAPPY EARLY APRIL FOOLS DAY! ._.


	8. REAL Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jason**

I stared at this girl standing in front of us.

Her curly blonde hair was messy and decorate with dirt. Her stormy gray eyes pierced my strong icy blue eyes. Her tattered orange shirt was smeared with blood and grime. Her jeans ripped with scabs and scars. Frank and Hazel ran up next to the girl. She mouthed something which looked like _Luke._

Wasn't sure what that was all about. I was sweating and shaking who was this girl and what was she doing here?

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light erupted form the air behind the girl, we all turned up to face the light and saw in the air a woman, she was about seven feet tall and dressed in a blue dress with a cloak made of some sort of skin which hung over her shoulders. Her face was stern and confident. Jason felt sick because this womans expression reminded him of Reyna in Senate Meetings. The woman held a staff with a lotus flower on the top.

"Juno." I whispered. I bowed down and the rest of the Romans followed my lead. The only person who didn't was the girl.

"Ah, Romans. Thank you." Juno said., "I'm here to introduce you to someone. This is Annabeth Chase." She gestured to Annabeth who was staring up at Juno.

"Hera?" Annabeth finally said. Juno flinched at the name and spoke, "I prefer to go by Juno right now, but yes. That is what the Greek's called me."

"I knew I smelled _Graceus_." I heard a Lare mutter. I saw Octavian smirk and stifle a laugh.

"Juno, it is a pleasure having you here. Please, tell us what is wrong?" I stood up and addressed the goddess.

"Yes, of course Jason Grace. I'm here to make sure that Miss Chase's arrival is safe. As I know how you Roman's are with new arrivals, especially one without any memories. Annabeth's head snapped up and she glared at Juno. Did she have a problem with her?

"No memories? That's why I can't remember anything?" Annabeth inquired, although Juno ignored her.

"Annabeth is a daughter of Minerva." The goddess continued. Many gasps and mutters came out from the crowd.

"Minerva?" I said. Minerva was a maiden goddess, how could she have children?

"Yes, yes. I know, Minerva. That's like Diana falling in love with a man." Juno said. The muttering stopped and everyone continued to listen to Juno.

"Annabeth Chase has been slumbering for months. It is your responsibility to take care of her. The rest will be clear in a while." Now, Juno turned to me.

"Praetor Grace, I recall that your sister has met Miss Chase before and I believe that Annabeth here will begin to remember some things. Tiny small things." Juno said.

My _sister?_ Annabeth knew Thalia? How?

But before I could ask, the goddess dissolved into mist and left. Annabeth was still standing up and glaring at the spot where Juno once was.

I turned around and addressed everyone.

"Romans! You heard Juno! We will treat Annabeth Chase like any other Roman. Hazel, show Annabeth around the camp." I said.

" _Ave Praetor Grace!"_ Hazel saluted. She started to talk to Annabeth and lead her around the path.

"Your free to go back to your activities! Remember we have War Games today." Jason added. The campers milled around and walked away. Frank walked up to me and asked me what he should do.

"I don't know. Maybe polish the armor in the armory. I'm not sure Zhang." I took a deep breath as I tried to wrap my head around today. Reyna was missing and now Annabeth comes here with Juno. Any demigod would know what this means. But I'm not any demigod, I'm just a son of Jupiter that has to act smart and be the role model. Many people didn't care twice about the attention I got. Being praetor _and_ a child of Jupiter. Most Romans would crave for the attention, but they don't get how tough it is. At least Reyna understood, being a daughter of Bellona and all. That was rare. She was the person he could go to when he was stressed out. Now there was no one, sure there was always Dakota and Gwen, but they didn't always fully understand.

I sighed as Frank nodded and walked away to the armory. I massaged my head and now realized why there were two praetors. It was too much for one person to take, to much stress. Reyna usually had to do all that paperwork and just spoke on meetings, it was what we were good at. Now I had to make speeches and do paperwork. Ugh. Yay. I trudged to the Principa and walked into my villa. Reluctantly, I took off my cape and hung it off, kicked my boots carelessly and sat down on a chair. My armor was weighing me down so I decided to take that off too. I dunked it in a basket and went into my room to get the papers.

It was so quiet here without Reyna and her dogs. Aurum and Argentum. Apparently, when she disappeared, they went with her. Wherever she went. I got distracted and plopped down on my bed. I stared up at the blank wall above me and looked sideways at my collage wall.

It was decorated with pictures I took with my camera. Pictures of me when I was a kid, obviously Dakota and Gwen took those. Pictures on quests. Then there were my favorite pictures. The pictures of Reyna and I. Her smiling and pushing the camera away, us sitting on the docks and talking. A picture with us swordfighting. Always a competition between her and I as we were the best in the camp. Another one was a picture of me imitating Octavian as I held a teddy bear in my hand and a knife in the other.

I struggled to get up from my position so I just took the papers of from my desk and used the air to summon a pen. It flew into my hands and started to write agreements and work out boring sums.

The life of a praetor, I wondered how Reyna liked doing this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Reyna**

Okay, so everything after the crashing chariot was a blur. Piper and Leo went away on a tour and I had some time by myself. After that it was dinner. Next we had the campfire. Piper got claimed by Venus-I mean, Aphrodite. Then Rachel made a prophecy about a child of Vulcan-Hephaestus, child of Venus (okay you know what I'm just calling them by Roman names) Leo volunteered to go. Or his exact words were, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Then did this weird three handed sign and whistle.

Tons of kids laughed at that no idea why. I hate amnesia.

Piper said she would go as she's a child of Venus and had the dream about the quest with Rachel's help.  
What else?

Oh yeah, I have to go to.

Quests and amnesia! Perfect combination in which I might hit my head again and forget how to hold a sword. Great. I wanted to talk to Percy about all this but he went to sleep early so he could wake up early and look for Annabeth. He said I could stay in the Big House as there are some beds there that I could use. Then Malcolm said that I could sleep in the Minerva cabin.

So I followed Malcolm to Cabin Six.

Cabin Six was a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. The interior had a workshop and a library, the bunk beds were pushed off too the side with plenty of space too read and study stuff. The workshop was crammed with tables and workbenches. There were 3D models and blueprints. There was a pile of armor which was cluttered in a box in the corner of the cabin.

Malcolm and I passed a bed with a sign which read 'Head Counselor' A picture of a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes stood next to a boy I was all to familiar with, Percy. I stopped and studied the picture. The two were happy.

"Hey, Malcolm who's that?" Malcolm turned around and looked at the picture.

"Oh, that's Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth." Explained Malcolm.

"The camper that went missing." I stated.

"Yeah." Malcolm scratched his neck, not sure what to do. We kept on walking. Malcolm introduced me to his siblings, there was Simon and Mary who were working on a digital 3D building. Peter and Jack who were reading dusty scrolls and Jessica and Harry who were rapidly writing down Greek on notepads. Malcolm gave me a bunk that I was sharing with Mary, she gave a friendly wave. Most of the kids in the Minerva cabin had gray eyes, just like Malcolm and Annabeth. That's when I realized why Percy was always looking at Malcolm weirdly. He was longing Annabeth. It must've hurt him so much to always see a child of Minerva because it reminded him so much of Annabeth.

I shook off the pity I felt for Percy, he didn't seem like the guy who wanted people to feel sorry for him. Malcolm talked to me a bit about Camp Half-Blood and the routine. Didn't help much since I was going away the next day, Malcolm seemed nervous. I wasn't really listening, I had so many thoughts running through my head, I almost felt as If I forgot how to speak when Malcolm asked me a question.

"Are you enjoying Camp?"

"Wha-Oh! Uh, yeah I'm enjoying Camp." I answered.

"You seem tired. Do you want to go to bed or plan some stuff for the quest?" Malcolm stepped forward and asked. I shrugged but said, "Maybe, we could try and find some sort of transportation?"

Malcolm nodded.

"We can always get some Hephaestus kids to make something or we could hire a van." Malcolm walked out of the cabin when I heard some rapping on a window. I turned and saw Leo Valdez, the Vulcan kid. Fortunately, the other Minerva kids were too busy to notice. I ran outside and looked at him.

"What is it Valdez?" He grinned at me.

"We might need transportation on this trip, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was talking to Malcolm about."

"Well, follow me." The son of Vulcan sprinted towards the forest as I started to protest. But he was too far now, so my only choice was to follow the demigod.

I rushed after him, muttering to myself.


	10. Notice

If any of you have a Wattpad account, be sure to check mine out, its Pringles2015, the exact same as my fanfiction. I have some more recently edited and new chapters of my books on there and some of my own books!


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Reyna**

Okay, so everything after the crashing chariot was a blur. Piper and Leo went away on a tour and I had some time by myself. After that it was dinner. Next we had the campfire. Piper got claimed by Venus-I mean, Aphrodite. Then Rachel made a prophecy about a child of Vulcan-Hephaestus, child of Venus (okay you know what I'm just calling them by Roman names) Leo volunteered to go. Or his exact words were, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Then did this weird three handed sign and whistle.

Tons of kids laughed at that no idea why. I hate amnesia.

Piper said she would go as she's a child of Venus and had the dream about the quest with Rachel's help.  
What else?

Oh yeah, I have to go to.

Quests and amnesia! Perfect combination in which I might hit my head again and forget how to hold a sword. Great. I wanted to talk to Percy about all this but he went to sleep early so he could wake up early and look for Annabeth. He said I could stay in the Big House as there are some beds there that I could use. Then Malcolm said that I could sleep in the Minerva cabin.

So I followed Malcolm to Cabin Six.

Cabin Six was a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. The interior had a workshop and a library, the bunk beds were pushed off too the side with plenty of space too read and study stuff. The workshop was crammed with tables and workbenches. There were 3D models and blueprints. There was a pile of armor which was cluttered in a box in the corner of the cabin.

Malcolm and I passed a bed with a sign which read 'Head Counselor' A picture of a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes stood next to a boy I was all to familiar with, Percy. I stopped and studied the picture. The two were happy.

"Hey, Malcolm who's that?" Malcolm turned around and looked at the picture.

"Oh, that's Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth." Explained Malcolm.

"The camper that went missing." I stated.

"Yeah." Malcolm scratched his neck, not sure what to do. We kept on walking. Malcolm introduced me to his siblings, there was Simon and Mary who were working on a digital 3D building. Peter and Jack who were reading dusty scrolls and Jessica and Harry who were rapidly writing down Greek on notepads. Malcolm gave me a bunk that I was sharing with Mary, she gave a friendly wave. Most of the kids in the Minerva cabin had gray eyes, just like Malcolm and Annabeth. That's when I realized why Percy was always looking at Malcolm weirdly. He was longing Annabeth. It must've hurt him so much to always see a child of Minerva because it reminded him so much of Annabeth.

I shook off the pity I felt for Percy, he didn't seem like the guy who wanted people to feel sorry for him. Malcolm talked to me a bit about Camp Half-Blood and the routine. Didn't help much since I was going away the next day, Malcolm seemed nervous. I wasn't really listening, I had so many thoughts running through my head, I almost felt as If I forgot how to speak when Malcolm asked me a question.

"Are you enjoying Camp?"

"Wha-Oh! Uh, yeah I'm enjoying Camp." I answered.

"You seem tired. Do you want to go to bed or plan some stuff for the quest?" Malcolm stepped forward and asked. I shrugged but said, "Maybe, we could try and find some sort of transportation?"

Malcolm nodded.

"We can always get some Hephaestus kids to make something or we could hire a van." Malcolm walked out of the cabin when I heard some rapping on a window. I turned and saw Leo Valdez, the Vulcan kid. Fortunately, the other Minerva kids were too busy to notice. I ran outside and looked at him.

"What is it Valdez?" He grinned at me.

"We might need transportation on this trip, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was talking to Malcolm about."

"Well, follow me." The son of Vulcan sprinted towards the forest as I started to protest. But he was too far now, so my only choice was to follow the demigod.

I rushed after him, muttering to myself.


End file.
